A fiber optics infrastructure typically requires an enormous data transfer speed. The transfer speed may be increased to a higher level enabling data transfer for transmission in a binary format using multimode fiber capacity to transfer data with respect to a higher base format such as like hexadecimal etc. to achieve higher transfer rates using a same fiber.
A typical fiber optics system may include tunable multimode laser diode modules. A tunable multimode laser diode module may enable a method for controlling tunable multimode laser diodes, raman pumps, and raman amplifiers. The aforementioned system may not be able to achieve higher data transfer rates
An additional typical fiber optics system may include single cannon light beams. A single cannon light beam only uses a single cannon for data transfer thereby limiting data transfer rates.
Optical communications systems may achieve very high data rates resulting from high bandwidth of optical fibers and the availability of specific high-speed laser systems. However a demand for increasing speed in communications may cause a typical optical fiber to be unable to provide an unlimited bandwidth.
The aforementioned solutions may require the use of a specified type of fiber optic cable thereby limiting the functionality of fiber optic communication systems. Additionally, the aforementioned solutions may result in an increase in the amount of noise introduced into the system thereby reducing a quality of the transmitted signals.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to dynamically adjust to failures in any frequency channel of a fiber optics system.